


In The Halls of Madness

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: First day on the job at Arkham psychiatric hospital Olivia Dawson believes she's ready for anything and everything. That is until she meets a couple of patients by the names of Vera Bennett and Joan Ferguson. [Prequel of sorts to Oh, Such A Web We Weave]





	In The Halls of Madness

 

Meticulously maintained, and stocked with the very best staff Arkham psychiatric hospital was a far cry from the cruel shit shows back in the days of old. Knowledge, once again the saviour, thankfully put an end to most of the standardized ‘treatments’. No longer was patients shocked to the point of being blubbering messes, thrown into tubs of ice water until hypothermia set in or lobotomized for simply being a homosexual. Times were different now. Stricter rules were added, more thorough screenings of new employees done, and cameras were placed.

As Oliva Dawson found out the hard way having endured her own extensive training. Still, however, it does nothing to quell the nervousness she feels walking these particular halls.

Trembling hands tucked into the pockets of her newly acquired scrubs, she trails along the side of the senior director with an attentive purpose. It’s her very first day on the job and the very last thing she wanted to do was mess up. The corridor they turn down has rooms on each side. Separated by white glossy concrete walls with the front made nearly entirely of one-way plexiglass they strangely remind Oliva of something straight out of Silence of the Lambs.

_Creepy_

“Now each nurse is assigned to a unit.” Dr. Katherine Sterling remarks over her shoulder. “Yours will be unit eight which contains six individuals all varying from coherent to the criminally insane.”

They come to the first cell and Olivia peers inside.

Perching in the centre of a cot, a petite woman sits staring at nothing whilst petting on what appears to be a stuffed rabbit. Her chestnut hair pulled back into a messily made ponytail and body drowning in a drab grey sweatsuit.

She appears but a child.

At the sight, Sterling’s stern face instantly melts and thin pink lips tug into a smile. “A real sweetheart that one is. Never gives an ounce of trouble even on her bad days.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Olivia blurts out, and colours with embarrassment at her obvious greenhorn question.

Thankfully, it goes ignored. “From what we’ve been informed she had a psychotic breakdown just after her mother passed a couple of years ago although we’re not quite sure. They found her locked away in the attic as she is now.”

_Phone pressed hotly to her ear, Vera holds her breath as she waits. There’s a crackle and a familiar groggy rasp on the other line._

_“Hell-”_

_“Mummy,” Her voice is soft, hesitant. Submissive. Akin to a child knowing they’re destined for punishment._

_“Vera,” Vera winces. Mother was once again furious at her. She was not supposed to be out. Not ever. “Where have-”_

_“Mummy, I’ve been terribly naughty.”_

_There’s a subtle sharp intake of breath._

_“What have done now?” Comes an exasperated albeit weary demand. Mum always asks but Vera can tell she doesn’t want to know- not truly. Not since the day she came home and found father laying in a puddle of blood on their living room floor._

_Oh how Mum cried...screamed and beat her mercilessly. In her defence akin to a cat bringing a mouse to their owner she thought her mummy would be pleased to no end. The man who terrorized them was gone._

_They were finally free._

_“Oh, it was such fun, Mummy…” Vera giggles giddily. “There was an enormous party. Full of people and dancing and music.” She sways drunkenly to a silent beat, the once beautiful teal wrap from earlier now stained crimson sticks uncomfortably to her torso causing her to become slightly itchy. “And all of them wanted to be my mates- at first.”_

_Cloudy oceanic eyes cut down to the sprawn out bodies littering the hardwood and she pouts. They were such cruel, cruel people._

_“I should just leave you there.” Her mother spits out though there’s underlying tone which says she’s trying to convince herself. “Leave you and finally be done with you.”_

_The voice shakes giving the in Vera needs._

_Her own becomes pathetic once more. Childish.“Mummy, don’t! I’m sorry I’ll be good. I promise.” Her mind begins to fades. Becoming a fuzzy cloud of unattached nothingness. “It was just so many people and they laughed. And they wouldn’t stop laughing, Mummy."_

_Vera gnaws on her lip as she idly twirls the cord around her index finger."I just--I just lost myself is all.”_

_“That’s always the problem, isn’t it? You_ **_always_ ** _lose yourself, Vera.”_

_“Please, Mummy, I didn’t mean to. I was just so lonely and you locked me away for so long.” She clamps a hand over her forehead. “You know how I get....”_

_There’s a lengthy pause filled with nothing but her mother’s harsh breathing then finally a long-suffering sigh._

_“Where?”_

“Just give her the cup and she’ll take them without much fuss. Sometimes she’ll ask. We just tell her it’s candy. Poor, luv, gets so excited.”

The duo continues their trek further down the line, stopping here and there going over each patient until finally, they come to the last. Separated by a full empty cell away from the others this one stands alone. Padded from floor to ceiling it’s a stark contrast to the other metal and concrete ones.

A lone figure sits, hunched and straight jacket bound. Their ebony hair swept up in a tight pony simmers in the lightning akin to freshly spilled blood stands out in sharp contrast against the whitewashed background.

The fine hair along Olivia’s body raises to attention. Her heart begins to pound sending blood surging in her ears. Every instinct begins to scream at her to run'. Jesus. What the fuck?

As if aware of the scrutiny, the immense being lifts up her head and does something next that sends chills down Olivia’s spine.

She smiles.

**I see you.**

_In the damp darkness, there’s a splash. Chains rattle. A woman’s quaking voice rings out. “Please,”_

_Joan emerges from shadows. The embodiment of death itself coming to collect its due. She slinks to the naked pathetic creature before her and leans down. Burgundy lips barely brushing the shell of the woman’s ear. “You’re useless.”_

_A whimper._

_Joan circles her prey languidly. Searching. Prodding for weaknesses. “Worthless.”_

_A leather-clad hand glints menacingly on a pale stomach. “Nobody wants you around.”_

_Full on sobbing. “Please..please let me go._

**_Oh no, little rabbit. Our game’s just beginning._ **

“Now this one here.” Mrs. Sterling speaks close beside Olivia unknowing startling her. “You have to be wary of. When you enter her cell, never go in alone. Ever. Is that understood?”

Olivia nods stiffly, trying fruitlessly to control her breathing. She never takes her gaze from the creature before them. In turn, dark eyes never once blink. 

“Don’t speak to her, touch her, just hand her the pills and make sure she takes them.” The director goes on to say mimicking Olivia's behaviour. It's a primal response one driven in through years upon years of being prey. Never take your eye off the predator.  

Another nod. Olivia’s curiosity grows, but she steadily remains silent for now. Hypnotized by those abyssal eyes. She blinks hard. Once. Twice and by the third, she's back to herself. 

“Alright then," Sterling turns back down the hall, motioning for her newest recruit to follow. They begin to make their way back. "For the first week, you'll have a chaperone-"

Feeling the presence gradually fade away an amused chuckle rumbles from Joan's nude lips. They think of her an animal only fit for entertainment so she shall play one. For now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vera's memory was inspired by another fic I read somewhere so not Wentworth related. So if it kind of looks familiar it's why. Nothing copied, I promise. I'll never.


End file.
